


Sluggy's Fantasy Finally Comes True

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corset, Dom!Snape, Flogging, M/M, Sub!Sluggy, high-heel boots, magical cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: August 2018 Daily_Deviant





	Sluggy's Fantasy Finally Comes True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803523) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 
  * Inspired by [All Dressed Up...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893517) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 




End file.
